


Whatever You Want Me To Be

by bluths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluths/pseuds/bluths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is stepping into Louis' territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want Me To Be

Golden hair and sparkling blue eyes, Niall was perfect. His laugh was contagious and his humour was side splitting. And naturally Louis was drawn to him. Usually Louis was the one that had the most charisma in a room. He could bring the life to the party and then take it with him when he left. But when Niall was there at a party of a mutual friend he was all anyone could talk about. Apparently he had taken six tequila shots and wasn’t even smashed yet. This was usually a feat done by Louis and he rolled his eyes at the news.

He went up to the bar hoping to set some things straight. He was taken aback by how loud and brash Niall was. He was wearing a white tank top and torn up jeans. He had a joint in one hand and pint of Guinness in the other. Louis could actually hear him over the music.

“Hey mate, want a shot? It’s on me,” Niall’s shout was muffled by the joint he now had in his mouth.

Louis scowled as smoke was blown into his face,” No thanks.”

“Ah, come on!” Niall set his drink down on the bar and held out his free hand to Louis. “I’m Niall, pleased to meet you.”

Louis reluctantly took his hand, which felt wet and clammy, “Louis.”

“So, come on,” Niall moved a bit closer. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Are you hitting on me?”

Niall through his head back and guffawed, “Depends, are you hitting on me?”

“When did I even remotely flirt with you?” Louis shot back.

Niall snickered and his cheeks got rosy, “You came up here, didn’t you?”

“What, I can’t come up to the bar?”

Niall took a puff from his joint, “Touché.”

“Well, what are you doing here anyway?” Louis snapped.

“What, I can’t come up to the bar?” Niall didn’t even look him in the eye.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Louis frowned.

“ _Mine_? I try and buy you a drink and you accuse me of hitting on you and ask me what I’m doing here,” Niall laughed.

Louis’ cheeks were burning and he was thankful that Niall couldn’t see them. He was so intrigued. Usually people would’ve cowered away in fear at his boldness and rude remarks but Niall just took it and doled it back. In a way, it was sort of a turn on for Louis because he always wanted someone who could hold their own. And Niall was that sort of person, he could just take it and that’s what Louis liked about him.

“Look, this is kind of my club so-“

“ _Your_  club?” Niall looked around wildly. “As in you own it? Where’s the deed?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “No, I mean it’s just…this is where I hang out people know me here and-“

“Oh, so you feel threatened?” Niall smirked.

Louis snorted, “By you? Please.”

“What? You are. It’s so clear. You’re marking your territory. You like to show what’s yours,” Niall said this almost seductively and Louis felt a lump in his throat. “Have you got a boyfriend? Is that why you’re being so rude to me?”

“No, I haven’t got a boyfriend,” Louis countered.

“I don’t either.”

Louis wasn’t sure what his angle was but he was very annoyed. He just wanted him to leave. He was so rude and blunt. Louis was aware that he could be just as bad but he was not anticipating competition at the club that he was known for hanging out at. It was just ridiculous.

“Are you hitting on me again?” Louis questioned him with suspicion, he hoped he said yes.

“Do you want me to?” Niall put out his joint in the ash tray and took a swig of his ale.

Louis wetted his lips, “Possibly.”

“Wanna get out of here?” Niall leaned in.

“We just met?” Louis was taken aback.

“I don’t like to waste time,” Niall shook his head. “Either you want to fuck me or you don’t.”

“How am I supposed to judge on whether I want to or not so quickly?” Louis was perplexed.

Niall did a little circle and held out his arms, “Well, do you like what you see?”

Louis bit his lip, he so did. He really did. He imagined holding Niall over the bed and fucking him hard and fast, kissing Niall to shut him up. Jerking him off furiously so all that Niall could do was moan out his name. His heart began beating fast.

“So?” Niall prompted.

“So you wanna take me home?” Louis double checked.

Niall shrugged, “Do you want me to take you home?”

Louis let out an exasperated sigh, “Jesus Christ, if I fuck you will you shut the hell up?”

“Depends,” Niall shrugged again.

Niall kissed him hard, their noses smashed together and their breathing heavy and needy. Louise could feel Niall’s hard cock pressing against his thigh through his jeans, he moaned, he couldn’t help himself. Everything about Niall was so intriguing. He ran his fingers through his hair, as Niall sucked on his neck, marking his territory. Louis smirked as he remembered what Niall had said.

He pulled the tank, which was loosely hanging off of Niall’s shoulders, over his head. He sucked on his collar bones, licking up his neck up to his jaw. Niall moaned loudly and rutted his hips into Louis’. He tugged at the hem of Louis’ shirt and jerked it over his head. Niall threw his head back when Louis began to suck on his nipples, scraping his blunt fingernails over the tiny pink nubs.

“What else can that tongue do?” Niall panted.

Louis led him over to the bed and pushed him down onto his back. He began to undo his belt buckle and pulled his jeans down his legs. Niall laid their all shimmery and red in the moonlight. He looked irresistible and Louis couldn’t wait to hold him down and just take him.

“Take off your clothes,” Louis ordered, trying to keep his voice even.

Niall obeyed promptly and lie there before him lazily stroking his cock and waiting patiently for Louis’ next move. Louis sucked in a deep breath and got to his knees before Niall. He ran his hands up the front of Niall’s thighs, causing Niall to shiver and moan his name. Louis’ mouth followed his hand, he kissed around the base of Niall’s cock, licking a stripe up the base.

“Roll over,” Louis commanded.

“What?” Niall rasped, squeezing his dick.

“I said roll over,” Louis said through gritted teeth.

Niall did as he was told and Louis moaned at the sight of Niall’s tight, toned ass in front of him. He gave him a rough spank and Niall cried out. He softened the blow with a kiss, his tongue following the imprint of his hand. Niall thrust his bum back towards Louis who greeted him with a spank.

“Spread for me,” Louis’ voice was shaky.

Niall submitted and spread his legs as far as they could go revealing his tight hole to Louis. He moaned at the sight of it. He flicked his tongue over Niall’s rim causing him to gasp. He pointed his tongue and fucked Niall’s hole with it. Niall could  _hear_  Louis tongue fucking his hole, he could hear the lapping and the sound of spit. He spreads him farther, a hand on each cheek and licking into him as deep as he can get. Niall’s moans only encourage Louis to add a finger, and he pulls back as he watches Niall write around his digit.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Louis teases. “You wanted me to fuck you didn’t you?”

Niall nods quickly and bucks back to meet the thrust of Louis’ finger.

“I wanna fucking hear you,” Louis growls.

“Yes,” Niall gasps. “Yes, I wanted you to fuck me. I wanted you to eat me out and finger fuck me, oh God, yes,  _Louis_  give it to me.”

“Fuck,” is all that Louis can reply. “Roll over again.”

Niall rolls over as he’s told, still holding onto his cock and waiting for Louis. Louis motions for Niall to get on his knees as he takes off his boxers. He strokes his cock, thumb running over the head. Niall opens his mouth and Louis has to let out a laugh.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat,” Louis states. “But I want you to get the lube in the drawer right over there, and finger yourself till you’re good and ready for me.”

He watches as Niall does what he’s told. And it’s so hot to see Niall finger himself, scissoring his fingers in and out of his taut hole. The look on his face as he hits his prostate is too much for Louis to stand. He brings up his other hand to his nipple, squeezing it and groaning. Louis’ knows Niall’s waiting for him to touch him but he’s not going to, he loves seeing Niall’s cock get harder and harder. It’s almost painful to see what he’s going through but Louis doesn’t want this to be easy.

“Sit up and let me fuck your mouth.”

Niall almost instantly puts Louis’ cock in his mouth, his tongue lapping over the head eagerly, head bobbing up and down. His hands delicately squeezing Louis’ balls. Louis groans and pushes his dick further into Niall’s mouth, causing him to gag. He keeps fucking him through it until Niall has to pull back, red in the face, mouth wet. He doesn’t waste any time making Niall choke on his dick one last time, he can feel himself ready to cum, but he wants to wait for Niall.

He orders Niall to bend over one last time. He presses his cock into Niall’s hole, he feels so tight. Tightness gives way to warm heat and he can feel Niall tightening around him. He moans loudly as Niall begins to fuck back into him, giving him what he wants. Niall lets out an almost animalistic noise as he comes. But he still works with Louis’ thrusts, almost determined to get him off. Louis doesn’t know if he can last much longer. He’s in Niall balls deep, hitting the deepest depths of him. He can feel Niall tightening around him again and he doesn’t know if he’s doing it on purpose or just trying to fuck with him. He rests his head on Niall’s neck and moans loudly.

“Come for me, Louis, come on. Come inside of me, I wanna feel it,” Niall whispers.

And that’s all that it takes for Louis to cum inside of him, feeling him up entirely. Niall feels empty once Louis pulls out of him, feeling the cum rolling down his thighs. Ordinarily he would be disgusted, but it’s even hotter because of the fact that it’s  _Louis_. And this is Louis touching him and it feels so good. Every single inch of his skin is on fire because of Louis.

The next morning they lay there cuddling. Niall was surprised at this prospect because Louis didn’t seem like the type. Niall giggled into Louis’ neck and gave him little kisses. Louis shushed him and rubbed circles into the flat of his back.

“This is a side of you I never thought I’d see,” Niall hummed.

“I can be sweet,” Louis scoffed.

Niall sniggered, “You’re not sweet at all, Louis, not even in bed.”

Louis pinched Niall’s ass and smirked, “You liked it, though.”

“Best shag of my life,” Niall admitted.

“You wanted it so bad,” Louis laughed.

Niall grunted, “Not nearly as bad as you wanted to give it to me.”

“I’m kind of glad you hit on me at the bar,” Louis smiled down at Niall.

“You’re incredible,” Niall sighed.

Louis pulled his chin up and kissed Niall flat on the lips, “You’re just a little ball of sunshine aren’t you?”

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” Niall muttered into Louis’ neck.


End file.
